


Gonna Take You to a Gay Bar

by Selenai



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenai/pseuds/Selenai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the lid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Take You to a Gay Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Like all of the fic I've been posting, this fic (although an AU) takes into account characterizations and situations of characters up to an including the part of canon that immediately follows the time skip and nothing else. I'm just cleaning out my computer from the fic that I'd written a while ago, and that was about the same time as the time skip.

Blue eyes surveyed the rather full, slightly smoky bar around him. Naruto didn't usually let himself enjoy places such as these- while the atmosphere was enjoyable, and the sight of the men grinding against each other on the dance floor was certainly his idea of good entertainment- a rather possessive and insecure fiancée waited for him at home. It was out of respect (if you could call it that) for the slightly younger woman that he usually refrained from perusing bars and looking for companions, but sometimes there were some needs that a woman couldn't meet.

Like a decent blow job. Or in his case, any blow job at all. As fate would have it, he seemed to have managed to get himself paired off with the one woman who simply refused to give him a blow job. Something about it being degrading and setting some woman's movement in action back fifty years.

Shaking his head and sighing, Naruto tried to force the thoughts of her from his mind. He had better things to do, really. The wedding was in a few weeks, and he'd be a liar if he didn't admit to having second, third, and even fourth thoughts about an arranged marriage. The only reason he'd agreed to it in the first place was because his foster parents (who were the only reason he'd been able to have anything even resembling a childhood, family love, or an education), had promised their birth son off to an associate to guarantee a successful merger of two families and two prominent businesses. However, much to Naruto's dismay, his older foster brother had managed to get himself in a rather serious car accident, an accident which caused the driver of the large semi-truck and a young pedestrian to lose their lives. Naruto's brother (who'd been driving a rather showy motorcycle) ended up in the hospital in a wheel chair—a rather despondent life stretched out before him.

At the thought of the older man, Naruto couldn't help the pang of guilt inside of him. His brother had been on his way to Naruto's house at the time of the accident to help him with a rather... urgent problem. And so Naruto had stepped in before the arguments between the two families had gotten too violent, offering to marry the pretty young woman. It wasn't as though she wasn't pretty to look at, because she certainly was. And Naruto knew the girl was attracted to (and possibly even infatuated him. So he didn't see any reason why the marriage couldn't work. Except for that the sex was awful. And Naruto found himself more attracted to his own sex.

Shaking his head again, Naruto moved closer to the bar, determined to clear his head of all this nonsense and simply enjoy himself. He forced a bright grin for the bartender and ordered a vodka paralyzer before turning his back to the bar and glancing over the fogged room. This time he found something that had all thoughts of his previous engagements falling away from him as he licked his lips. Dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin... perfect. Exactly his type. Naruto turned back to the bartender and ordered another of the drinks the stranger was drinking before carrying both over to the rather secluded looking table.

"Hey," He said with a gruff voice and a foxish grin as he approached the other man, "Looked like you were running low."

Dark eyes lifted to meet his, and Naruto couldn't resist licking his lips again. This guy looked exactly like his type; tight leather pants that would most likely be tightly hugging the other's backside (he was sitting, so it was hard to tell, really), and a tight mesh shirt that exposed his firm, taut stomach.

"What, are you, a bartender?" Came the scathing remark.

And Naruto felt his cock twitch a little in his pants. Something about the icy cold superiority that wafted from the other man... it was appealing to him. There was nothing more fun than fucking some guy who thought he was the crème of the crop. Not that this guy wasn't... but still.

Naruto shook his head a little, helping himself to one of the stools at the table, "No. Just interested." He said smoothly.

One thin, dark brow lifted in response to the blunt response, "What's to say that I'm interested in you?" He asked, tone would be flippant. Would be, but for his own piqued curiosity that shown through.

Naruto's grin widened a little, and he lifted his chin, blue eyes shining in faint amusement, "The name's Naruto." He said offering the other man his hand. There was no need for last names in a place like this.

Thin, pale lips drew into a line before the other seemed to come to a decision, licking his own lips and accepting Naruto's hand, "Sasuke." He responded with a slight inclination of his head.

Naruto nodded back, pulling his hand away from Sasuke's, fingers lingering on the other's palms a moment longer than necessary.

Sasuke felt the faintest amount of curious arousal at Naruto's very straightforward behaviour, and he crossed his legs, "Do you come to places like these often?" He asked with carefully practiced disinterest.

The blond shrugged a bit, "When I feel like it," He replied almost cheekily. No need for last names, no need for personal information, and no need for small talk.

Sasuke nodded, arms crossed now, "So what are you looking for, Naruto?" He drawled, the name falling from his lips sensuously.

Naruto couldn't help the slight shudder that moved through him at Sasuke's tone, and he shifted his body a bit so that he was leaning across the table, "A distraction," He said simply. No need for pretenses or pretty promises, either.

Impressed with the honesty, Sasuke allowed his body to shift a little closer, before he nodded, "Mm, sounds like you know what you want," He said smoothly, licking his lips again, one hand sliding under the table to ghost his fingers up Naruto's thigh lightly. One only came to a place like this when sex was what they wanted...

Naruto licked his lips a little, a small grin still lingering on his lips, "I always do," He said, a slightly flirtatious tone in his voice, "Do you have any plans?"

Shrugging his head a little, the dark-haired man played carefully with the inseam of Naruto's pants, gaze firm and lingering on the other's face, "I might. It depends on what you're offering."

Naruto smirked a bit, lifting his drink to his lips and drinking the contents of it in one swig. "Maybe we could talk about it over a trip to the restroom?" He offered, the insinuation hanging thickly in the air.

Sasuke let out a soft chuckle (Naruto found the sound to be a little more feminine than most of the men he'd found himself with), and nodded, gulping down the rest of his drink quickly and slipping gracefully off his stool, "Mm, sounds good." he said with a nod.

They were barely in the restroom before the two of them had their hands all over each other, Naruto's darker fingers slipping inside of Sasuke's fishnet shirt, pushing the other into the handicapped stall, and locking the door behind them, "Suck my cock," He growled breathily, his body already warmed from both the alcohol in his system and the arousal that was moving through him as quickly as the alcohol was.

Sasuke didn't stop as short, well manicured fingernails scarped against Naruto's abdomen, and he quirked a brow, "You suck my cock," He muttered, lips quirked into a slight smirk.

Naruto shook his head, pushing Sasuke back against the wall of the stall, one hand slipping between them to rub the hardened arousal he could feel through the other's leather pants (which, as it turned out, did stretch quite delightfully across the man's bottom), "Suck my cock, and I'll fuck you so thoroughly you won't know what hit you," He breathed.

Sasuke shook his head again, his eyes fluttering closed, eyelashes fanning against slightly flushed cheeks and hips moving ever so slightly into the touch, "Nn... you suck my cock, and I'll let you fuck me as hard as you want..." He managed out, his breath catching as deft fingers worked on the fastening of his pants.

Naruto chuckled, leaning in so that his hot breath was brushing against Sasuke's cheek, "How about we just get to the fucking?" He whispered hotly, nipping softly at the lobe of the other's ear.

Shuddering a little, the dark-haired man nodded, legs parting a little as he shifted a bit, licking his lips, "Yeah, yeah that's good. Let's just do it." He muttered huskily, his own hand coming to the blond boy's pants, and tugging them down a little, "You have a condom?" He breathed.

Smirking, Naruto reached his free hand into the back pocket of his tattered jeans, tugging out a small square package and ripping it open with his teeth, "Yeah, hurry up with my pants."

Sasuke frowned a little, a bit off put with the demanding tone of the other's voice, "Fuck, just give me a second," He huffed, tugging the worn jeans down and letting them and the rather hideous looking boxers fall to his companion's feet, "There," He muttered, his cheeks reddening a little more, dark eyes dilating as he caught sight of the rather impressive looking length set before him.

Sure he'd been fucked by guys before (more than he could count, really), but never had he seen something quite as magnificent as the sight before him. Naruto certainly was a sight for his apparently deprived eyes, that was for sure.

Naruto smirked little at Sasuke as he noticed that the other was watching him, and he held the torn condom wrapper in his hand a moment, "Does it live up to your standards?" He asked huskily.

Sasuke nodded quickly, fingers moving deftly to unfasten his own leather pants, trying to push them down and having a little bit of trouble.

Watching Sasuke with his pants, Naruto's brows drew together, and he reached forward, shoving them down with as much force as he could manage, pleased when they hit the floor, "Fucking leather..." He grumbled, reaching out to wrap long, tanned fingers around Sasuke's length, stroking him a few times, "Did you bring any lube?" he asked a little urgently.

Shaking his head, his lips parted and breath coming in a little heavily, at the pleasure that washed through him as the blond stroked him, "I... don't think so. There might be some in my pocket. You can check," He breathed.

Giving a slight groan, Naruto released Sasuke's length and bent down to move his hands through the pocket, relieved when he found a small plastic container of lubricant. He twisted the cap and quickly squeezed the lube from the small square container onto his fingers, "Spread your legs," He said a little forcefully.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the tone of voice, but knew the effort was lost as his length twitched in anticipation and he did as he was told, "Hurry up," He said, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto rolled his eyes and with very little finesse, pushed two fingers inside of Sasuke.

A soft gasp left the dark-haired man, and he winced a little. It was a little uncomfortable; the sudden penetration stung. And it seemed as though maybe the blond man hadn't realized what he was going to be doing, because it felt like he hadn't trimmed his fingernails in a while, and Sasuke knew that he was probably going to be sore later on...

Naruto moved his fingers in and out of Sasuke, spreading them in an attempt to stretch the other as best as he could, "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you're going to be raw for a week," He growled huskily. He couldn't remember a time when he'd felt quite so aroused in such a situation. Especially considering they were locked in a bathroom stall...

Sasuke shuddered a little, his legs opening wider as he began pushing back slowly on the fingers inside of him. He had no doubt that letting this man fuck him would indeed leave him raw for a week. Or more. And the strange thing was... he wanted it. He wanted it more than he'd wanted anything in a long time.

Originally, he'd planned on coming to this place just to piss his brother off, but now... now it was so, so much more than that. Now all he could think about was how he wanted the other man's cock burried inside of him.

"Then just fucking do it," He breathed, "I'm not a virgin you moron, you don't have to keep..." He gestured downwards, shivering as the tip of one of Naruto's fingers managed to hit the sweet spot lightly inside of him.

For him it wasn't even about that kind of stimulation. It was just about being filled. He loved the sensation of having something buried inside of him...

Naruto scowled a little, shaking his head a he thrust his fingers in once more, a little more roughly than he'd intended, maybe. It took him barely a moment longer to pull the condom out of the open package and slide it on.

Sasuke's breath hitched as he watch Naruto work, and he reached down, pulling his shirt up just a little bit and spreading his legs wider, "Hurry up and fuck me," He whispered huskily, his eyes half lidded with want. It'd been so long since he'd wanted someone so badly.

Nodding, Naruto shifted himself a little awkwardly and pressed his length against Sasuke's entrance, pushing up and sheathing himself completely within the other in one even thrust, his breath catching almost painfully. "U-uh... fuck..." He gasped. It was so tight. So tight and hot, and perfect. Even through the thin layer of latex.

Sasuke's vision wavered a little at the initial penetration, his whole body tensing around Naruto's length, trying to force it back out of himself. It was so much bigger than he was used to... So much wider and longer, and it felt like he was on fire it hurt so badly. And he loved it.

"Shit..." He groaned, his head falling back against the dirty wall of the restroom stall, "Shit, shit, shit..."

Naruto nodded, only able to hold still for a moment before he started rocking his hips a little, "My cock is a lot bigger than my fingers," He whispered, "I tried to warn you, but you're too impatient."

Sasuke shook his head, his back still pressed firmly against the stall, "Shut the fuck up," He growled, legs spreading wider as he tried to maintain his balance. As it turned out... this angle was great for hitting a fantastic angle, but not for being comfortable for the rest of his body.

Naruto let out a slight grunt at Sasuke's words, and almost as though it were a punishment, began to slowly pull out before shoving back inside. Hard.

Crying out, Sasuke would almost swear that a part of him was tearing inside. This was what he needed. He was tired of slow, careful sex. What he needed was to be fucked. To be fucked harder than he'd ever been before.

"Fuck, Naruto, do it harder. I'm not a piece of goddamn porcelain," He growled, his breathing heavy and laboured now.

Naruto scowled, and began pulling out of Sasuke and slamming back inside almost brutally, his own body tightening with every motion. It was almost humiliating, how close he already was to the edge, but it felt so good, so very, very good.

Sasuke was letting out little keening whimpers every time Naruto pushed back inside of him, and his own hand slipped down between them so that he could stroke himself in time with the other's thrusts, his body almost there, just hanging on the edge of the pleasure that threatened to wash over him. "So close..." He groaned, his head tilted back, banging a little painfully into the wall with every one of Naruto's thrusts. He imagined he might have a concussion at the end of this.

Naruto nodded, his movements becoming more frenzied and desperate as he neared his own climax, thrusting hard a few more times before he found himself falling over the edge, eyes squeezed shut, and letting out a loud cry, hoping the music would drown him out to the other patrons of the bar, "F-Fuck!"

Sasuke felt it as Naruto's length spasmed inside of him, his own body reacting to that stimulus and he moved his hand more quickly and tightly up and down his own length before coming, spilling himself against his own chest and over his fingers, his head hitting the stall wall with a loud thump, "Nngh..." He groaned, biting down on his bottom lip hard enough that he could taste the slight coppery tinge of blood there.

It took Naruto a few moments to calm down, his heart still beating erratically in his chest from the exertion, "Mm..." Was all he managed before placing one hand on the stall bedside Sasuke's head and pulling back and out of the other with a visible wince, one hand holding the base of his length, and the condom, securely as he did so.

It was in silence (well, except for both of their loud, laboured breathing) that Naruto peeled the condom off of himself, and tossed it in a trash bin before pulling up his pants and fastening them. He licked his lips and then passed Sasuke some toilet paper. "That was pretty fucking good," He managed to say.

Sasuke pulled himself together before he managed to nod, licking his own lips. "Yeah," He agreed, taking the toilet paper and wiping off the mess before tossing it in the trash bin as well, "Just one second..." He said as he pulled up his pants and fished around in the pocket a moment, before handing Naruto a small business card. "Call me anytime." He said curtly before reaching to unlock the door, "My cellphone number is on there."

Naruto blinked a little down at the card before smirking and tucking it into his pocket, "I'll remember that," He said with a cheeky grin, watching Sasuke's backside appreciatively as the other walked away.

A perfect end to what had originally seemed to be a dismal evening. It looked like now Naruto had made a new interesting friend.


End file.
